In the Night Garden
Age: 2-5 In the Night Garden is aimed at toddlers, and will stimulate young children's natural curiosity and provide endless entertainment. Set in a gentle, magical island, In the Night Garden reflects children's curiosity about the world. It also explores children's social issues, such as the importance of Please and Thank You and playing together. A world of chaos and sqwawking doesn't seem like the best way to get your kids to sleep but it works, with help from In the Night Garden, an educational bedtime series from the creators of Teletubbies. The idea of 'bedtime' is central to both the television programme and online, together with all the fun of lilting music, soothing storylines, and a dreamlike setting. At the end there is a story for the Children, then it's time to go to sleep. This is particularly encouraged in the games and activities sections of the In the Night Garden website. Ingredients in the programmes, such as online material based on the BBC Web Activities, enable children to go to sleep and and the programme promotes bedtime through its calming music and songs and the narration of Sir Derek Jacobi. The friendly-faced costumed characters Igglepiggle the blue teddy and Upsy Daisy the flowerbubble have instant appeal with their strong stripy colours and movements, which reflect the physical movements of the young child are likely to view the puppets as one of them!. They are joined by co-star puppets Makka Pakka the greasy stone monster, the Tombliboos the greasy triplet monsters, the Pontipines and the Wottingers the teeny tiny families, and the Haahoos the giant balloons, who take significant parts within the story line. They help to guide the child, causing them to settle and start thinking about sleep whilst viewing. The various sections of the website provide a link to the sections in the Night Garden, where the characters enjoy specific activities. * The Get Colouring area of the site provides printables of the main characters for the children to print off and colour in. * The Play Dips section encourages the child's creativity combined with an activity, allowing them to make their own Trubliphone, make an In the Night Garden character or even create their own Tittifer! * In the Stepping Stone Path there are ITNG games to explore and enjoy and your child can join in and sing along to all of the songs from the programmes in the Gazebo. Once Upon a Time reflects the story time from the programmes read in the distinct voice of Jacobi. The programme provides children with the opportunity to extend and enrich their soothing music by offering gentle tunes that help them explore the Lullabies. For example, the calming versions of the songs of the Lullabies is discussed and the rhythm used reflects the developmental level of this young age group. It is so important to extend a child's music appreacation by offering words that can help them express their own ideas and emotions. The site provides the children with an area to continue and improve their dreams and nightmares with In the Night Garden, taking their journey in the Night Garden to a fun and exciting environment in which songs, games, stories and creativity are waiting to be found! Child-centred programming is all about the capacity to meet the developmental needs of children. In the Night Garden achieves this objective by taking children on magical bedtime journeys which allow them to identify with the programme characters' feelings, perhaps happiness, sadness or times when they feel cross or misunderstood. The humour, laughter and fun instantly draws young children into the adventures of the imaginative world of Igglepiggle and Friends. Children are introduced to different areas within the island and each area represents particular times in a child's bedtime routine. For example, Get Colouring and Once Upon a Time are just as their names suggest, reflecting typical parts of a child's daily rhythm. The gentle pacing of the programme takes the young child through times of soothing music, moments of reflection and repetition. The type of humour used reflects the young child's fascination with absurdities and love of repetition. For example, the use of the phrase Isn't that a pip is typically enjoyed by young children and Upsy Daisy's habit of repeating her name and Daisy Doo is typical at this age! A gentle sound in the background and lively, well composed, music adds a subtle flavour and a magical feel to the programme. The colours, shades and textures used in the Night Garden can enhance a child's visual experiences. Young children can have great fun with Igglepiggle and his cohorts and at the same time, have happy dreams and let go of nightmares. Episode Length: 35 mins (approx). Example Episode More In the Night Garden * Watch In the Night Garden online * NBeebies Now (no longer on the channel as of 2018, but still on the app as well as the website) * YouTube If you love In the Night Garden, you'll love these shows * Bedtime Story Trivia * The show was pulled on 1st October 2018, in which many parents stated on NBeebies Grownups (Twitter) that their children were crying and having meltdowns. According to NBeebies presenter Hallee Fernley, the show would return back to its regular slot at 6:00pm (the start of Bedtime Hour) on 14th November 2018. Category:Shows Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:NBeebies Topics Category:NBeebies Category:2019